


I'm Not Red Riding Hood But The Wolves Have Got Me

by thelifeofawolf



Series: Wonderland Is Over [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming, M/M, no lemons or limes but a little bit of teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelifeofawolf/pseuds/thelifeofawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Alpha Pack confronts Derek Hale but they get his betas instead and Derek deals with the aftermath while trying to make time for Stiles, deciphering Lydia, and locating a new place of residence that isn't an abandoned warehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Red Riding Hood But The Wolves Have Got Me

The look on Stiles’s face as Derek pressed him into the wall and dragged a moan out of him was in the forefront of his mind. Derek wanted to stay there and tease Stiles senseless but he could feel his pack calling him and they’ve been warned to only reach out to him when they absolutely needed him.

The wolf was torn between pack and mate but Derek had to go with practicality before pleasure. He needed his pack to survive this round of supernatural fighting and if seasoned hunters or the alpha pack were attacking them their chances of survival was slim. Much like their animal counter parts, the Betas were a group of uncoordinated puppies; curious, careless, and reckless. They were also terrible fighters.

Derek slid behind the wheel of his Camaro with a smirk decorating his face, white teeth peeking through partially parted lips. Stiles was going to be his, and no one else’s. Derek was sure as hell going to make that a fact.

The engine revved and Derek Hale sped off towards the abandoned warehouse that the pack was calling their base camp until he renovated his house. His hands gripped the steering wheel with a lethal amount of force. Even with the promise of Stilinski leaning over a bed for him thrumming through his head, Derek needed to keep his mind on the problem at hand; the alpha pack that had infiltrated and was running around his territory. Derek wasn’t usually the type of person who would rub the alpha pack the wrong way, but the last time he saw them his house still reeked of burnt flesh and high school was the least of his worries. Laura took care of the problem by complying with the alphas’ rules and promising that they were going to move in with family that called the mountains of Colorado home. Apparently two werewolves that weren’t even legal adults was a pressing issue with the alphas and so they uprooted and moved. Now that Derek was back in Beacon Hills and securing a new pack while dealing with other supernatural and family issues, his brand new alpha status caught the eye of the alphas.

That was something that he was hoping that he could have avoided.

Here Derek had hoped that since the whole Kanima ordeal was over and his Betas were finally settling down, he could finally claim Stiles as his and start training his wolves properly. Maybe even deal with Lydia and the fact that she’s immune to the bite among other supernatural things. Then the alphas’ treskelion was spray painted onto his decrepit front door and things literally started spiraling back down the rabbit hole.

Scott finally officially joined his pack. It was a bit of an ordeal because that meant that Allison also had to join the pack as Scott’s mate even though she was an Argent. And then Jackson finally merged in after graduating from being a Kanima and becoming a fully fledged werewolf, Lydia tailing behind with all her extra baggage. Boyd and Erica came crawling back to him after their run in with the alpha pack, proverbial tails tucked between their legs.

A low growl crawled its way out of Derek’s chest and throat at that memory. The fact that those two even tried to leave the pack still stung a little.

The Camaro slowed to a stop at the back of the warehouse. As soon as Derek opened the door the smell of pack filled his nostrils. The stench of fear, rage, and bloodlust swam around him as he walked to the door. When Derek reached out for the handle, he paused. The door was already open. Derek reached out with his senses, trying to see if he can make a connection with one of his pack, but it was almost as if they were all unconscious; he could sense them, but they weren’t responding to the brush of his energy against their consciousness. The scent of five other wolves, probably the alphas, hung in the air, but it was almost stale.

The thought that Derek missed out on the alphas’ confrontation and left his betas to face them churned his stomach. Guilt spilled through his veins as he stalked into the warehouse. He wasn’t going to let someone else take his family away again. Not today, not ever.

Derek kept his shift down, making sure that his beta form didn’t come out to play. Calming the wolf within with promises of destruction and chaos later, Derek let his animal counterpart push at him, move him forwards, and heighten his senses. The wolf was satiated and Derek continued to prowl through the abandoned building, looking for any signs of life and for his pack. Movement at the edge of his peripheral vision caught his attention.

Through the open doors of the ruined bus Derek saw a clawed hand reaching out towards him. Isaac’s low groan was like ice to his brain and froze every part of him that was holding the wolf at bay. A snarl ripped through chest and poured out of his mouth and heightened when Isaac’s groan turned into a near silent whine.

Boyd and Erica were lying on the floor covered in their own blood, unconscious while they’re bodies slowly repaired themselves. Isaac seemed to be the only one still clinging to consciousness so Derek saw to him first. Taking a knee beside him, Derek placed his hand on Isaac’s chest, draining him of his pain to help ease him into an easier and more relaxed state of healing. Isaac rested his hand on top of Derek’s as he recounted the run in with the Alpha Pack and how some “tanned bitch that seemed to be against the idea of shoes” started the fight by taking a swipe at Erica who may or may not have made a shoe comment.

“Jesus, I know that you guys really like taunting people, but when the odds aren’t really in your favor, you need to hold back on the smartass remarks.” The sigh that followed was tired and concerned and nowhere near angry. The betas were like a giant pack of puppies – still tripping over their paws and nipping at their superiors. Isaac gave Derek a knowing smirk because this wasn’t the first time that Derek emphasized his feelings about the things that come out of people’s mouths.

“Speaking of smartass comments and sarcasm, you smell like Stiles.” Isaac raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, so?” Derek replied.

“You smell like an aroused Stiles.”

“I think it’s time that you shut up and heal.”

“I feel ten times better now that you’re here and I’m not just saying that simply because you’re sapping away my pain and letting me get a better focus on healing my broken body.” At this, Derek removes his hand and stands up. Isaac lets out an exasperated sigh.

“I think it’s time I moved on to the others since you seem to be functioning perfectly fine.”

“I don’t think you quite comprehend how much we know about how you feel about Stiles. Actually, we were surprised that you even had feelings at all.”

“Remember those words when I throw you around as soon as you’re finished healing and the training starts back up.”

Derek walked over to Erica to see if she was closer to consciousness now that her body has had time to repair itself without interruption from outside forces like yappy teenagers. Most of her minor flesh wounds were almost fully sealed back up and there was no visible bruising that Derek could spot. Overall the majority of her healing was nearly complete minus what must have been a seriously deep gash across her bicep. When Derek moved on to checking her bones, he noticed that she must have broken her leg during the fight because the bone right above her ankle had set wrong and would need to be re-broken. Silently thanking that she was still unconscious for the most part, Derek put one hand on either side of the fault line and set to re-snapping the bone and straightening it out. As soon as Derek snapped her leg again, Erica let out a low groan that signified that she wasn’t as out of it as he thought.

“Sorry, but you’ll thank me later.”

Sapping some of her pain before he moved onto Boyd, Derek made sure that nothing else was damaged in a way that if healed wrong would cause problems. He removed a couple rocks from some of Erica’s wounds but the rest of her didn’t seem that bad, mostly just flesh wounds. He’d ask her about the events from earlier when she was in a better state and check to make sure nothing was wrong with her brain. Despite being werewolves, the brain was still a tough area to decipher because it was the one thing that if damaged to a certain point residual effects starts to show up. Sure the brain will heal in a werewolf but if you damage certain centres of the brain, what was once there like memories, speech patterns, or other information doesn’t just magically return too. The cells that grow back would be completely new and those centres would act like a whiteboard; any information that was wiped off would need to be manually rewritten through actions or is lost forever because you don’t remember what was on it.

Moving over to Boyd, Derek noticed that he had a lot more wounds than the other two meaning that he probably took the brunt of the attacks while acting like a shield. Boyd was literally the strong, silent type. He was the one that rarely spoke until recently but always seemed to do the best in training exercises. Derek started taking away some of Boyd’s pain as soon as he started to scan over all his visible wounds. The wound patterns were similar to Erica’s so that meant that some if not most of them were from the same person. Derek guessed it was probably the shoeless alpha that did most of the attacking since she swung first. Picking debris out of wounds, Derek checked over Boyd’s vitals and made sure that the larger cuts were showing signs of sealing up due to the sheer number of wounds on his body. Yet despite the intensity of the attack, Boyd was healing up quickly and without flaw which Derek was glad to take note of. Leaving the young wolf in a state of unconsciousness was probably the best for him as his body was working well on its own and that less time Boyd had to be awake for the healing process, the less pain he’d have to go through. Derek picked his beta up and moved him over to the couch that Isaac insisted on having in the warehouse. After Derek made sure that Boyd was taken care of and looking somewhat comfortable he went over and lifted Erica up to move her so she wasn’t laying on the floor.

Walking through the doorways of the train car, Derek noticed that Isaac was sitting upright and inspecting himself to make sure that he was healing properly. Erica shifted after Derek set her down on the bench seat in the train car.

“How come Boyd gets the couch and I’m stuck with the bench in the train car?” Semi-conscious pouting apparently wasn’t past Erica.

“Because Boyd probably saved your ass during the attack, am I right?”

Erica groaned in response and continued to shift her weight around until she was satisfied with her positioning.

“Maybe next time you can refrain from shoe comments.”

Derek went over and sat beside Isaac. The two listened to their pack members’ breathing while they sat in silence. Derek almost completely forgot about his meeting with Stiles earlier but the lull gave him time to replay it a couple more times in his head.

“You’re thinking about Stiles, aren’t you?” Isaac was aiming for a continuation of their earlier conversation but his hopes were aimed a little too high.

“No, I was thinking about what I’m going to do at the training session I’m planning for tomorrow.” The lie slipped through Derek’s teeth and fell flat. It didn’t make it past Isaac.

“Maybe you should be thinking more about Stiles because the training can wait for tomorrow but it’s getting dark out now.” Isaac shifted in his spot until he was looking at Derek with his eyebrow cocked. “If I were you, I’d get a move on. Don’t worry, those two aren’t going anywhere and if something happens I’ll call you.”

“Make sure that when they wake up, you tell them that tomorrow is basically going to be all training because they should be healed by then.”

“Of course.”

Derek rose from his spot and left the warehouse to get to his car. The drive would let him mull things over and clear his head a little before he stood outside Stiles’ window.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to first off apologize for how long it took me to publish this instalment of this little endeavour..... about a year and a couple months... my bad. I'm so, so sorry. 
> 
> This is actually my first attempt at writing something that consists of more than 3,000 words and has multiple chapters. I mean, I've sat down and planned out novels but I always encounter some sort of block or distraction that throws me off course. 2014 is going to be the year of writing for me even if it kills me. 
> 
> And this is where the next apology comes into play; I'm so sorry if what I write some days isn't as good as what I wrote a couple days prior as I am going to be forcing myself through the blocks and distractions and that may rack up some less than pleasing chunks of writing.  
> But at least I'm trying, right? It's the thought that counts...?
> 
> So thank you for putting up with me and if you've stuck around or are planning to stick around I commend you and if I could, I would totally give you something in reward. 
> 
> Also, I started writing this before S3 started up so forgive me for having to basically rewrite the entire alpha pack encounter adventure and all the shenanigans that went with it. I'm trying to figure out how the characters are going to deduce that Lydia is a banshee (because I love that little arc in the plot and I can't wait for them to elaborate on it in the show) but that will require me to research banshees more so that I can figure out what makes them tick and write it into the story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and thank you again if you've stuck around and waited for me to get my butt in gear. 
> 
> Lots of love! ♥


End file.
